A comme Anarchie
by DenielleFervelle
Summary: Deux faces, une pièce. Un génie de l'informatique, riche et possédant une grande entreprise. Une mutante accro aux drogues, hackeuse anarchiste et Freefighteuse. Une vie anarchique qui n'allait qu'empirer avec l'arrivée d'une mafia incontrôlable et d'un groupe de justiciers plus suicidaires qu'héroïque. Ash n'avait pas choisi d'en arriver là, mais elle elle n'avait plus le choix.


Proloque

À travers le hublot, le ciel au-dessus de Shanghai était d'une magnifique couleur orangée. Déjà, les gratte-ciels se paraient de leurs lumières multicolores, prêt pour une nouvelle nuit. L'avion allait bientôt se poser et terminer ce voyage sans escale entre New York et la plus grande ville de Chine. La passagère qui observait le paysage soupira:

**De la musique et un paysage qui défile, l'histoire de ma vie.**Songea t-elle en jetant un vague regard au titre que passais son téléphone.

_Leave Out All The Rest_ de _Linkin Park_. Le hasard faisait décidément bien les choses. Elle replaça une mèche rouge sombre dans le chignon qui maintenait ses cheveux couleur jais. Avec ses yeux marron presque rouge en amande, ses cheveux noirs méchés et ses lunettes bordeaux, on lui aurait donné dans les vingt-quatre ans. Mais Adarah Blake avait fêté ses vingt-six ans un mois plus tôt.

-Mademoiselle Blake ? –La jeune femme retira son casque- Nous allons bientôt atterrir. L'avertit une hôtesse de l'air d'une trentaine d'année blonde avec un sourire poli.

-Bien, pas la peine de prévenir un taxi, je me débrouillerais. Ajouta la brune en acquiesçant.

-Comme vous voudrez. Répondit l'hôtesse sans se poser de question.

Le jet transportait toujours des leaders de grandes entreprises ou des célébrités, politiques ou non, aussi avait-elle depuis longtemps arrêté de poser des questions à ses employeurs. Toutefois, Adarah Blake sortait du lot. Tout d'abord à cause de son jeune âge mais aussi par ses manières, polie mais aimable, ne donnant jamais un mot de trop. Si elle n'était pas apparut dans les journaux du monde entier, elle aurait sans doute put passer pour une jeune fille de bonne famille rendant visite à de lointains parents. Impression dûment renforcée par son haut typiquement chinois à manche courte et col montant noir et rouge. Une tenue simple mais stricte, quoi de plus normal pour le PDG de la plus grande entreprise de consultants informatiques des États-Unis.

Le pilote fit d'abord une annonce en anglais, puis en mandarin. Adarah éteignit son téléphone comme demandé et attendit que l'avion se pose. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, elle sortait dans l'air frais de l'extérieur. Elle n'était pas retournée en Chine depuis l'enterrement de sa mère, sept ans plus tôt.

**Le temps passe vite...**

Elle salua poliment le personnel et se dirigea vers le bâtiment moderne, presque futuriste, de l'aéroport international de Shanghai-Pudong. La jeune femme passa rapidement les contrôles de base et sortit dans la ville.  
Elle héla un taxi et lui demanda de la conduire à la célèbre tour de Shanghai. Elle rangea son sac dans le coffre du véhicule et s'installa à l'arrière tandis que le chauffeur démarrait. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la silhouette bleutée et élancée de la tour apparut dans son champ de vision.

L'architecture n'avait jamais passionné Adarah. Elle, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'informatique et les gens. Mais elle devait reconnaitre que ce bâtiment était un véritable succès technique et esthétique. Le taxi s'arrêta devant les portes de la tour et le PDG déplia son presque mètre quatre-vingt dehors. Elle régla sa course en espèce et récupéra son sac avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall. La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé en voyant les caméras de surveillance, elle attrapa son téléphone et pianota quelques instants dessus. La mine déconfite du garde à l'entré la renseigna tout de suite : les caméras dysfonctionnaient.

La brune arriva devant l'un des bureaux miraculeusement vide de touristes et s'adressa à la secrétaire en mandarin :

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Mme Lai, au vingt-neuvième étage, bureau trois.

La chinoise vérifia sur son ordinateur puis se tourna vers l'étrangère avec un grand sourire :

-Nous vous attendions Mlle Blake. Prenez l'ascenseur numéro trois, sur votre droite.

-_M goi_*. La remercia Adarah en s'éloignant.

L'ascenseur l'attendait déjà, vide, étrangement, personne n'était là pour sélectionner l'étage. La jeune femme sourit à demi et appuya sur le bouton vingt-neuf. Immédiatement, la machinerie se mit en route, déclenchant une musique d'attente par la même occasion. Quelques instants plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un luxueux couloir. Un homme asiatique à la carrure impressionnante apparut devant le jeune PDG.

-Par ici miss. Annonça t-il en montrant une porte de la main.

La brune acquiesça et entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairée par les grandes fenêtres donnant sur le fleuve et une lampe de bureau. Devant la vue se trouvait une silhouette très petite, un mètre-cinquante au maximum, habillée d'une robe et une canne à la main. Entendant la porte se refermer, elle se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. Il s'agissait d'une vielle femme au visage ridé mais souriant avec un chignon de cheveux noirs-grisonnant.

-_Ni hao Ash_. La salua la plus âgée avec un signe de tête.

-_Ni hao zu mu_**. Répondit Adarah sans s'étonner du prénom utilisé.

-J'ai entendue dire que tu avais bien réussit avec ta dernière création. Poursuivit la chinoise en s'approchant.

-L'armée voulait que je leur réserve la vente mais mes études de droit ont dit le contraire. Les chiffres continuent d'augmenter donc, oui, cela va pour le mieux. Mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler affaire. Coupa rapidement le PDG avec un air sérieux.

-Qui a-t-il ? Je t'écoute. S'étonna sa parente en s'asseyant sur un sofa.

-Tu as envoyé des hommes contre moi. Je suis venue te prévenir qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Répliqua la plus jeune en restant debout.

-Voyons, je n'aurais jamais envoyé qui que ce soit te faire du mal. Ils étaient là pour te protéger et te ramener à la maison. Corrigea sa grand-mère.

-Oh... Leurs armes devaient être là pour me protéger de moi-même alors. Railla la brune en montrant une cicatrice circulaire sur son bras droit.

La doyenne garda le silence.

-Enfin. Je suis juste venue te dire que je ne participerai pas à tes opérations et que tes... Arguments n'y feront rien. Et que je suis loin d'être juste un génie en informatique _zu mu_, plus maintenant. Déclara sa petite fille.

Un objet long et aiguisé couleur ivoire apparut au niveau de sa paume, le haut disparaissait dans les longues manches sombres de son manteau. La vielle femme sourit.

-Tu n'as pas changé depuis tout ce temps Ash... Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère, méfiante, combative... dit elle dans un souffle.

-Oui, à la différence que maman est morte et que je ne compte pas disparaître tout de suite. Railla l'autre avec un sourire ironique, Je vais surement retourner à New York ce soir, tu pourras passer me voir la prochaine fois, tant que ce n'est pas pour m'entraîner dans un trafic incompréhensible, je serais ravie de t'offrir un thé. Poursuivit-elle, _Gǎi tiān jiàn_*** !

-_Yǒng bié le_****. La salua sa grand-mère alors que la jeune femme sortait de la pièce.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le téléphone du bureau sonna.

-_Wei_ ***** ? Répondit la femme âgée.

-Mme Gao ? L'avion de votre petite-fille vient de partir. Annonça son interlocuteur.

-Bien, reprenez la surveillance.

* * *

*Merci en mandarin, utilisé lorsque quelqu'un vous rends un service.

**Littéralement :

-Bonsoir Ash.  
-Bonsoir grand-mère.

*** A un de ces jours.

****Adieu.


End file.
